


Green and Red

by GrapeEscapeButMakeItSexy (GrapeEscape)



Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: AFAB reader - Freeform, Choking, Daddy Kink, F/M, I Tried, Light BDSM, Not quite as rough as i had planned, Reader has breasts, Scratching, Smut, Spanking, Temperature Play, Tentacle Dick, just a little bit, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:35:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29711031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrapeEscape/pseuds/GrapeEscapeButMakeItSexy
Summary: Smut prompts "If you keep acting like a little brat, I'll take you over my knee right here, I don't care how many people are watching." and "Let me show you what happens to little brats who break the rules."Reader tries to make Beej jealous and it certainly works...
Relationships: Beetlejuice (Beetlejuice)/Reader
Kudos: 23





	Green and Red

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to @fundamentally-lazy on tumblr for this one! This turned out a lot longer than I had planned and also uh. Idk how to write rough sex lol ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> I tried, here you go, hope you like it

You got dressed up in a cropped, striped shirt and snug, high rise jeans, enough to show a tease of skin and still be flexible, and topped it off with your favorite shoes. Of course you knew how he felt about you in stripes, and that's why it was the perfect outfit to go to a club in. A little tasteful dusting of glitter and a rumple of your hair and you felt satisfyingly hot, so you grabbed your phone and trotted down the stairs where he was lounging on the couch.

You noticed how he perked up when he saw you, and the smug little flame of pride swelled in your chest, knowing you could drive him wild. "Woah, hey, Babes!" He appeared at your side with an icy, noncorporeal hand on your hip, "Get all dolled up just for lil' ole me?"

You lightly attempted to bat his hand away when it started to trail to your ass and huffed exasperatedly, fighting your smirk. "This isn't for you, B. I'm going clubbing," you explained nonchalantly. "It's been a long while, and I wanna get buzzed while lost in a crowd," you said while turned to the mirror by the door and straightening your hair a bit.

He grumbled and you noticed how his hands twitched at his sides in the reflection, and you smirked inwardly. "Ooh, exciting," he said, despite the tinge of red creeping into his hair. He summoned an extra hand, waved it losely behind your shoulder, and grinned deviously, "Just don't get too handsy or anything…"

You scoffed playfully and ducked out of his space before sticking out your tongue, "I dunno, might need to keep an eye on me. I get kinda touchy-feely when I drink."

His eyebrows shot up in tandem with a shock of pink through his hair, "Well, gee, Darling, why don't you skip the club and stay home for the party?" He summoned a bottle of some unknown liquid, which you assumed was alcohol, in place of the extra limb. The small purr in his throat almost made you stay home, but you had a plan tonight.

"That's cute," you said while scrunching your nose, "But the point of going out is to live it up some, not hide in my house for another night in a row!" You threw your arms outward dramatically and grabbed your jacket with one hand while patting his cheek lightly with the other, almost phasing through him, "So, regardless of how fun that may sound, I'm still going out!" You opened the door, spared him one last wave goodbye, and called out, "I'll be back around 11! See you soon!" and slipped outside.

In truth, you were rarely the kind of person to go somewhere like this without a group of familiar friends, but you knew you wouldn't be alone tonight. The telltale buzz in the air that followed you around as you walked through the doors confirmed your suspicions that a certain ghoul was trailing after you. You'd let him simmer for a while, but your goal was to get him antsy, and you knew just the way to do it.

It was still only 7, and you wanted to pace yourself a little bit, so you started with a drink and chatted it up with a group of college students nearby while the alcohol settled into your system. By 7:30, enough patrons were swarming in to have a new conversation every time you turned around, and by 8 o'clock, the crowd on the dance floor had become a nice, homogeneous mess. You thought you saw glimpses of Beetlejuice amongst the faces, but you couldn't be sure for the chaos. The buzz you felt around you was still present as it always was when he was around, though, so you knew he was watching when you moved to the dance floor after placing your second drink on the counter.

The mass of bodies was easy to get lost in, and you reveled in the feeling of being part of something larger than yourself when the whole floor chanted in time with the DJ. Hands, arms, and the subtle chill of that familiar ghostly presence pressed against you as you moved and relaxed, and you couldn't help but feel a little prideful knowing that he was still there, watching, tugging at your clothes and hips, hoping he could get away with this without you noticing. 

By 9 you were feeling a little tired, so you returned to the bar and sat, taking another drink and scoping out a willing participant. There would be no way for you to tell them about your plan, but you figured that you could forgive yourself for leading someone on for a total of maybe one hour for one night. After some time, a woman passed, and she smiled coyly when your gazes met. She was gorgeous, with rich brown eyes that immediately caught your attention and rich dark skin that would make coffee jealous. You felt yourself blush when she looked you up and down, and when she jerked her head in your direction you felt icy claws practically rip your clothes when you followed her to a dark corner.

You chatted and flirted together, and the buzzing energy you felt around you made the air seem to vibrate dangerously when she traced your arm and shoulder with deft fingers. You ran a hand over her cheek and smirked when you felt more than saw Beetlejuice appear behind your shoulder. She said something to you, probably asked about moving locations, and ran her warm hand over your barely exposed side, but you were too focused on Beetlejuice whispering in your ear with a growl, "If you keep acting like a little brat, I'll take you over my knee right here. I don't care how many people are watching, you'll look like a fucking witch for all it matters."

You stifled your snort, and it only made him that much more irritated at you. Unfortunately, it also had the unintended effect of making your partner in this charade frown and she walked away, thinking you were scoffing at her. You shrugged inwardly; at least you wouldn't have to explain your situation to her.

You spoke lowly to the apparition beside you, arms crossed, "I'd have to summon you, for that, you know."

He floated upwards a bit, trying his best to look intimidating, "Hm, maybe so, but that won't stop me from taking care of things the next time you summon me." His dark grin made you shiver in anticipation, and you knew your plan was working perfectly.

"Maybe I'll just never summon you again, huh?" You started to walk towards the door, keeping your voice low since you were talking to an invisible ghost and it was now nearing 10, so you figured you'd spent enough time bothering him, "It wouldn't be so hard to do, I mean I'd just never say your name again." 

He followed you out the door, hands twitching as he tried to decide whether to rake them across your skin and give you chills or to see how long you could last without his "touch." He pouted the whole way home, and you were content to be just as silent, but you didn't miss the opportunity to make a small noise every time the bus jolted.

By the time you walked through the front door, you knew he was just as desperate for you as you were for him, but you felt like you could hold out a little longer. You thought he would drag this out as long as possible, but it seemed you were wrong when he whipped around and pressed you against the wall as soon as you had turned on the light and locked the door.

You weren't quite sure why, maybe because you had summoned him in your home before, but you were able to actually feel him in your house. Of course, you could feel him all the time, but this was different, a pressure against your life force that could physically hold you in place, and he knew it. It was strange, feeling him draw his fingers across your exposed side, the pressure there-but-not, and when he growled in your ear, the euphoric feeling that bubbled up inside you almost made you give in and summon him immediately. Instead, you forced your words down with a shiver, but that alone was enough to make his eyes darken in realization that enough pushing would make your resolve crumble like stale feta cheese.

"You disobeyed me tonight," he began, curling his nails into your skin just a little more so you could feel the nonexistent pricks of them gently biting your skin, "and I won't forget that. You can hold out on me all you want, but I won't let this drop until you summon me. Then I'll punish you for your bad behavior, and we can move on!" His grin stretched almost too wide and his hair seemed to glow in a mixture of mischievous green, angry red, and aroused fuchsia, all of which reminded you of the fact that he wasn't bound to normal physics. He slid one of his hands up your arm to wrap around your neck gently, holding your jaw in place while he spoke, "Whaddaya say, Babes? You gonna take it like a good girl? Just say my name, you know the drill…"

He leaned forward, boxing you in, and ever so slightly tightened his fingers when he drew his long, snaking tongue across your cheek. It left a tingling wake that made your head spin, and you let out a small, barely audible, "Beetlejuice…"

His presence seemed to increase, his touch more tangible, nails more biting, everything about him just more. His toothy grin widened impossibly, with teeth sharper than usual, and he practically purred, "There, that's it. Just gimme two more, Babes, then you'll get what you deserve and I may even make it fun for you~" You shivered at his words, and he propped you up with a knee between your legs to keep you from sliding too far down the wall.

"Beetlejuice," you said breathlessly, feeling the way he ground his growing bulge into your hips. 

His fingers twitched, and his eyes almost glowed with anticipation when his gravelly voice ground out, "Just one more."

You met his smouldering gaze and you allowed your lips to ever-so-slightly quirk upwards before speaking one last time with as much strength as you could muster, "Beetlejuice."

The light above you went out with a small pop followed by a deep, earthy boom, and when you opened your eyes, the demon in front of you was lit by his wild hair and dripping saliva. He descended upon you again, and this time it was almost overwhelming. You could smell him now, an overbearing scent of plant rot and a house fire, and when his hands pushed you against the drywall you could feel every little tug of his rough palms. 

"Great decision, Babes," he said against your ear, his patchy stubble scratching against your skin for a brief moment before your world flipped and you suddenly found yourself clawing out of your blankets with him kneeling over you, your clothes gone and the only reminder of where you had been being the dusting of glitter on your skin. "Now," he ripped the blankets away from you and dropped them onto the floor behind him, using his other hand to grip your ankle and drag you forward towards the edge of the bed, "Let me show you what happens to little brats who break the rules."

With you lying on your back with your knees cradling his hips for stability, be leaned forward and roughly smoothed his palms up your stomach to grip your breasts, immediately moving to tweak your barely-hardened nipples between his fingers. You gasped at the sudden sensations, and he chuckled darkly before abandoning one breast to slap your ass. You yelped and clutched at his lapels, if only to have something to hold, but your arms blocked his access to you chest so he summoned an extra hand with an annoyed growl and wrenched them away to hold them above your head, baring yourself to him.

Luminescent drool dripped between his grinning teeth and onto your chest as he scratched over the surface of the red mark on your rear, lighting your visible world in a sickly green light that clashed with his hair and made him look feral. You groaned in a mix of pain and pleasure and he chuckled, then spoke in a mocking tone, "Wow, you actually like that?" He did it again, this time digging his nails in a little more, and while you did your best to hold back a moan, you couldn't help but arch your back slightly, shifting his ever-present hold on your chest as you moved.

You shuffled your legs to wrap around his waist and hips as best you could, and he snickered at your eagerness before leaning down to your ear with a sinister smile. 

"That's cute," he parroted, scrunching his nose in a parody of what you had said earlier, "but the point of our activities right now is to punish you, not reward you for bad behavior. So," he released your chest to drag down your stomach with one hand and scratched your ass again with the other, "no matter how hot the idea of making you cum around my dick feels right now, I'm still gonna make you wish you had listened to me tonight."

With no other preamble, you found yourself flipped over onto your knees on the edge of the bed with your face against the mattress and ass in the air. His extra hand was still holding your hands above your head as he pressed himself against your bare thighs and smoothed over your red cheek. You jolted at the cold shock of his bare skin against yours, but the misplaced fluttering in your stomach when you felt his weird demon dick undulate against your wet core made it difficult to hold back a moan.

He ran his hand over the swell of your ass, this time the untouched side and you anticipated the smack anxiously, but none came. He simply touched you, brushing his rough hands over your warm skin and allowing his hips to barely rut against your thighs while he growled. It was agonizing, waiting for him to begin, so you squirmed a little and tried to make him move but you stopped moving suddenly when he slapped your ass in a way that you just knew would leave a nice handprint.

"I didn't tell you that you could move." He leaned over you to press your chest into the mattress with his free hand, arching your back in the process and making it difficult to adjust. He thrust into your thighs and used an extra hand to pry them apart in the process, repeating the movement so that he now slid between the slick lips of your pussy and over your mound each time but never entering.

You whined at his movements, and despite what he had just said, you did your best to wriggle your hips in order to direct his movements and get him to enter you. He growled and dug his fingers into you back, then delivered another sharp slap to your ass, "Be a good girl now. Daddy expects you to listen when he tells you to do something, you know." His voice was dangerously low and made your pussy quake, and because you desperately wanted him to fuck you, you nodded frantically against the sheet. He chuckled at the response and smoothed his hand over his latest mark, then leaned down to place a kiss in the center of your back.

"You know, it was really frustrating to see you get all touchy with that lady at the bar." He pawed at your sides with too many hands, dragging against your skin with blunt nails and putting into your clit harshly, "Maybe I should remind you of who you belong to? Leave something a little more permanent so those other breathers know not to mess with what's mine?" You could feel his fingers digging into your skin enough to leave little bruises wherever they went and you groaned at the sensation. 

"Or maybe I should fuck you so hard you wont be able to look at anyone else without thinking of me?" His many hands drew you back onto his squirming dick in one motion and filled you suddenly, making you choke on a gasp at the chill. He thrust into your hips a few times, using your red ass as leverage to push you off of him and drag you back like you were nothing more than an object. You arched your back at his touch and moaned into the sheet, using it to help muffle the sounds of your pleasure when he gripped at your hair and neck with even more hands. They seemed to have a mind of their own as they gripped and tugged and pulled in seemingly random patterns, but the pounding to your core never ceased its rhythm, which helped ground you and give you something pleasurable to focus on through the pain.

His weight shifted above you and you felt one of his true hands clamp around your neck, cutting off your noises and leaving you to focus on the sounds of his grunting and the uncomfortable squelching of his dick every time it pulled out of you. Your breathing was labored, but the feeling of him driving his cock deep inside you was delirious, especially when heightened by all of the other stimuli. You felt more of his cold drool land on your back and you shivered at the feeling, making him moan in response.

God, the noises he was making on top of it all were driving you mad, and you knew you weren't going to last much longer if the taught rubber band in your gut was anything to measure by. You moaned as best you could past the hand clamped around your throat, and you felt his fingers tighten before he slammed into you core as deep as possible and let out a garbled groan as he released. Fingers tightened and twitched against whoever they could grab and he slumped against your back, keeping his cock pressed deep inside you while he came down from his high. You felt full from his cum, and the angle of your body only multiplied the feeling, making you moan wantonly, although it came out as a choked whine since his hand was still pressing your throat into the mattress.

You writhed in place, begging for more stimulation, and he groaned in response before sighing heavily and pulling out of you with a wet shlucking noice, removing his many hands at the same time and leaving you feeling utterly empty as his cum dripped down your leg. You groaned at the loss and squirmed helplessly, now able to move properly since he was no longer holding you in place, and whined, "God, please, Beej, I wanna cum!" You were so close, but he was avoiding your touch now like the plague, having already moved away from the back of the bed to stand to your side and look down at you.

"I told you Babes," he lightly patted your shoulder with a smarmy grin as you moaned and closed your eyes, already knowing his answer, "this was a punishment. Maybe next time you won't fool around, huh?" He kissed your shoulder before he juiced his clothes back to their proper arrangement and papped your ass again as he made his way to the center of the room. "Have fun with that!" he said with a deep bow before he vanished elsewhere. You groaned and slumped against the mattress exasperatedly and debated on whether or not he would punish you again for taking care of this yourself. 

What an asshole.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, you can find me on tumblr at https://escape-your-grape.tumblr.com


End file.
